Perfection
by MyDreamWithinADream
Summary: There is perfection walking around the Daily Planet, throwing herself at Clark and Lois doesn't like it. Can Clark handle a very pregnant, jelous Lois?


**Perfection  
>By MyDreamWithinADream<strong>

**Well hellllooo sailor! Hi it's me :) And I know that I should be working on my other story Back In Time, but this idea would not let me rest, so I had to get it onto paper as soon as possible. It's just alittle ones hot, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Please review!**

Lois Lane hated being useless. Above everything else, she hated sitting around doing nothing when she knew that there was something she could be doing. And for the past three months, Lois lane, had become in her book- useless! At 7 and a half months pregnant Lois found herself on constant desk duty at the Daily Planet, orders from both her boss Perry White and Clark Kent, neither of who would so much as let her out of the front door before knock-off time, for fear of her safety. Because, Lois Lane was by the very definition - trouble. Whether she found it by accident- simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time - or purposely tracking it down, Lois was constantly getting herself into trouble.

"You look stressed Mrs. Lane."  
>Lois sighed at Jimmy's comment, "Of course I'm bloody stressed Jimmy!" Lois said rather harshly, "I'm as big as a whale at the moment. I'm not allowed to have coffee. I can't so much as get up from my desk without someone running off to tell Clark or Perry and Oh yeah," Lois added in much harsher, "And I'm sick of Gina from sports constantly wearing V cut shirts and leaning over Clark's desk! Does that answer your question?"<br>Jimmy stared at Lois wide eyed for what Lois could have sworn was at least a minute, "More than I ever thought it could be." The photographer said shyly and walked away.  
>Once Jimmy was gone Lois sighed dramatically and rested her head against her desk. She hadn't meant to be that hard on Jimmy, it was just that her pregnancy hormones were making her crazy. One minute she'd be right as rain and then the next she'd be throwing things at Clarks head after he asked a simple, "Did you want another maple doughnut." She seriously needed to reel it in.<p>

After looking at her story once more, Lois decided that there was no more she could do. If she wasn't the size she was now she would be all over the story, stalking the business man turn murderer and finding out all his deep dark secrets, but now, all she could do was internet research. Something she greatly despised. Getting up from her seat Lois saw at least 4 pairs of eyes lock onto her.  
>"Ease up people." Lois said rolling her eyes, "I'm just heading to the water cooler." She said then proceed to walk over and get herself a drink. As she was taking a sip she noticed Gina walking over to talk to her, <em>Dear God, please not now!<em> Lois thought frustrated.  
>"Hi Lois." Gina said and walked over to Lois, "My goodness, you're just absolutely glowing."<br>Lois looked over Gina and took in her 5 ft, size 7 figure with long blond hair and she couldn't help but feel alittle insecure, which was something Lois didn't usually feel.

"Thank you Gina. You're looking well. Been getting a lot of sun I see." Lois said nonchalantly, as she tried to bite back her anger.  
>Gina smiled and looked around ."So I can't help but notice Clark isn't with us today. Did he have a story to break?"<br>"He had to go take care of work." Lois said vaguely, referring to Clark's job as the man of steel rather than the bumbling reporter. _Looks like you wore your extra low cut V neck for nothing._ Lois thought snidely and saw Gina plaster on a fake smile. "Well, if you see him around tell him that I need someone to help me cover the football game this Saturday and I thought that he might want to help."  
>"Oh I'm sure I'll see him at home tonight. " <em>Seeing as I live with him I might see him around!<em> "And I'll give him your offer."

Gina smiled then rubbed Lois's belly, something Lois hated when she didn't give them permission of knew them well enough. "See you later you two." She said then walked off. Lois was both fuming and depressed as she watched Gina's perfect figure walk away. Lois looked down at her belly and got upset when she couldn't even see her feet. _Stupid fat stomach... But not you precious._ Lois thought, but felt bad that the baby may take it as an insult. Walking back over to her desk, Lois pulled out a pen and paper and wrote Clark a note, then stood up and began to walk to the front door.  
>"Mrs. Lane? Lois, where are you going?" Jimmy asked as he ran up to the door to stop her from leaving. Lois swallowed the lump in her throat then turned to face Jimmy.<br>"Leaving okay! I want to go out, not that I should need your approval." Lois said then walked out the front door, making it slam very loudly behind her.  
>Jimmy was shocked, not that Lois had snapped at him, she did that on a daily basis and he didn't really mind. No, what shocked him more was that she was crying.<p>

Clark returned back to the Daily Planet exhausted. The earthquake that occurred in California really took everything out of him. Add that onto the running around he was doing for his and Lois's story and the late night food runs he'd been doing for Lois and all he wanted was a descents night's sleep. As he walked into the bull pen Clark noticed the absence of a certain loud brunette, which happened to be the love of his life.  
>"Hey Jimmy" Clark asked, pulling the young photographer away from following a new female intern around.<br>"Oh hey Clark, I was just, um, working." Jimmy explained nervously as he shut his camera off. Clark smiled at Jimmy's nervousness.  
>"Have you seen Lois?"<br>"Oh yeah, she left. I think she left you a note." He answered and pointed over to Clark's desk.

Clark, concerned, walked over to his desk and picked up the note that Lois had left for him, _Clark, sick of being looked over all day at work and Gina throwing herself at you! So if you decided to fly home tonight, don't count on the window being open. If you get lost, look for the whale in smallville. _Clark read the note at least 20 times and couldn't understand where Lois's hostility came from? when he left her she was fine. And why was he bringing Gina into it? And a whale?  
>"Jimmy." Clark asked pulling the photographer away from his latest crush. "Did something happen to make Lois angry?"<br>"Well, I'd say her hormones. That's what usually happens right?" Jimmy offered. Clark shook his head and read the note again.  
>"Did something happen between her and Gina?" He asked, feeling like that was the centre of the problem.<p>

Jimmy looked at Clark nervously, _Is he really that dense?_ He thought.  
>"Umm Clark you have been noticing how Gina's been acting around you , right?"<br>Clark thought about the recent weeks and couldn't find anything different. "No, what's been happening?"  
>Jimmy suddenly felt very nervous about what he was about to say. "Well, it's like this Clark, you see, ummm, lately Gina's been kinda flirting with you." He said with a lot of effort.<br>Clark tried to think about when he had flirted with Gina and for the life of him he couldn't. Lois was the only one for him. Her and their baby.  
>"Clark she'd been basically throwing herself at you. Wearing shot clothes around you, inviting you to sports events. I think Lois finally had enough." Jimmy added and watched as it dawned on Clark.<br>"Jimmy, if Perry asks where we are then tell him we had an emergency." Clark said, than left Jimmy alone to follow his crush around undisturbed.

Nothing fitted her anymore. Even her pregnancy clothes for work were getting too tight. So she had no other choice then to wear one of Clarks old flannels for the night.  
>"Just admit it Lois. There's pregnant, and then there's fat. And you sweetie are giving a whale a run for its money." She said sadly and ate another spoon full of chunky Monkey ice cream. She hated herself for letting Gina get into her head. <em>Stupid perfect beautiful woman! <em>Lois thought angrily then decided to just cut her loses and go to bed. Before walking up stairs, Lois went to the window that Clark would frequently fly through and opened it all the way. She knew that she couldn't blame Clark, as much as she'd like to. As she walked into the room that her and Clark shared she stopped by the full length mirror and took another look at herself and couldn't help but cry. Not once did she regret getting pregnant, it was her and Clark's little miracle, but she did regret the way that she would lash out at Clark and others- more than usual.

"You left the window open."  
>Normally a voice from behind her would freak Lois out, but she had been living with Clark long enough now to get used to it. Trying to wipe her tears away Lois turned around to face Clark.<br>"I thought that it would be a shame to stop a nice breeze from getting in." Lois lied as she tried to walk past Clark only for him to grab her arm.  
>"Lois, what happened?" Clark asked, aware that she had been crying. "What happened today with Gina?"<br>At the mention of Gina's name Lois yanked her arm out of Clark's grasp. "Can we not talk about the walking perfection Clark." Lois hissed and walked back over to the mirror. "What do you want me to say? That she's beautiful, tall and perfect? Cause yeah she is!" Lois huffed and turned to Clark, her eyes and nose red and puffy. "And me? I'm fat, a bitch and constantly peeing and eating. So let's see who wins!"

Clark listened to Lois and for the life of him couldn't stop the little laugh from escaping his mouth. Lois heard and walked over to him and grabbed him by his shirt.  
>"Is something funny Smallville?" Lois asked, more angry then upset now.<br>"Yes." Clark said and picked Lois up bridal style and carried her back to the mirror. "You." He finished placing her back on her feet. "Lois, you are a beautiful and strong woman who challenges me every day. I have never been as happy as I am with you. And I'm going to put a stop to this right now." He said firmly. "You are not fat, you are pregnant. You have another life growing inside of you, our baby. Something that makes you more beautiful everyday. When I look at you I see my soul mate and the mother of my baby." He explained, rubbing Lois's belly and making her smile. "You are not a bitch nor have you ever been. You have showed me time and time again that you always put others ahead of yourself. Lois Lane Kent, you are the perfect woman, that any man would be lucky to have."

Clark finished and look down at Lois to see her rubbing her stomach and smiling, her tears now gone.  
>"God, I hope our baby is more of a man then you smallville." Lois joked and then gave him a light punch on the shoulder. Clark laughed and carried Lois over to the bed and laid her down.<br>"But I love you anyway Clark." Lois continued and gave Clark a passionate kiss. "Thank you for taking the crazy." She whispered and the crawled in closer to him.  
>"Anytime Lois. Anytime." He said and gave her a kiss on the forehead and watched as she slowly fell asleep. When he was sure that she was asleep Clark gave a long sigh and looked up at the ceiling happier then he's been in along time.<p>

**The End**


End file.
